Tokio Hotel: Forever Now
by LightningStatic
Summary: Celebrate it now. Forever today. Forever tonight." Everyone is going to die on October 19th. Well, not Tom, Bill, Gustav, Georg and their "Guardian Angels." *Complete*
1. October 19th, We're All Going To Die

**This is what happens when my friends and I are hyper at lunch. Kyra is pronounced like Keira. Like Keira Knightly. **

**It gets very odd sometimes. **

**I don't own Tokio Hotel, Knowing, any type of car mentioned, or NASA. **

* * *

**Third Person POV **

It was October 15th, where best friends Kayla, Melissa and Kyra were just hanging around school. Wait, one of them was missing. Julia was no where to be found.

She came running down the hallway, threw her bookbag down and ran over to her friends.

"Holy c-c-crap! I-I can't believe this," Julia said, catching her breathe.

"What?" Melissa asked.

"Spit it out, girl. What happened?" Kyra said.

"Remember when we saw the movie Knowing a few years ago? Well scientists proved that we will all die October 19th!" Julia yelled.

"What? Are you kidding me? I never got to meet Gustav, though," Kayla said, getting sad.

"We just started school. We are seniors, finally. Now we are going to die? This is an outrage!" Kyra shouted.

Let me tell you a bit about these four.

Julia was 5"6', had short blonde hair, was seventeen, going into her senior year and loved Tom Kaulitz.

Kyra was 5"8', had long brown hair, also 17 and a senior, but loved Bill.

Melissa was 5"5 1/2', had short-medium length brunette hair, just turned 17 in September, was a senior, too. Oh and she loved all of the Tokio Hotel guys. More Tom and Georg, though.

Kayla was 5"7 1/2', had medium length very dark brown hair, 17, a senior, and she had like an olive toned skin. She adored Gustav.

They've all been best friends since 5th grade.

When they were 12, Kyra found a song on youtube. She was the first one to fall in love with them.

Melissa, a.k.a Mimi, heard of them before, but didn't pay much interest in them. When she heard Kyra talk about them, she reealized that she liked Tom and Georg.

It took awhile for Julia to get really into them. At a sleepover she knew that she was in love with Tom.

Kayla took a little while, though. Her parents are a bit stricter, so she didn't really listen to them often. Sometime, she loved Gustav.

"What are we going to do about dying?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know," Julia said.

"Oh. My. God. We can't let Tokio Hotel die. They just can't!" Kyra yelled.

"Okay, I got a plan, somewhat," Kayla said.

"What?" Julia asked.

"We'll kidnap them."

"That can work!" Mimi yelled. "We'll steal a space shuttle from NASA and a plane. Two of us will go to Germany, while the other two break into NASA."

"I'm going to Germany!" Kyra and Julia shouted.

"Okay, and we'll break into NASA," Kayla said.

"Will this really work?" Julia asked.

"Yes, it will," Mimi said.

"When should we go?" Kayla asked.

"Tonight.... or tomorrow," Kyra answered.

"Tomorrow during 5th period, we'll ditch school and make our way to where we are going," Melissa said.

"Ditching gym, nice," Julia said.

"Exactly!" Kyra said.

They all laughed, earning them a few stares.

Kayla and Kyra went on their way to English and Julia and Melissa went to History.

* * *

**In Germany **

"We're going to die. We are going to die," Bill said.

"Dude, just shut up. Live your life out today," Gustav said.

"I can't. I'm only 20 and I'm going to die! It's just, that I can't believe this is really happening."

"Seriously, Bill, stop complaining. You still have 4 days to live," Georg said.

Bill sat down on the couch of the hotel. Tom came into the room.

"Where were you?" Bill asked.

"At the Coffee Shop...." Tom said, sitting next to Bill.

"Maybe you can get Bill to stop complaining about how we're all going to die," Gustav said.

"We're going to die?!?!?!?!!" Tom shouted.

"Where have you been?" Georg asked. Then he thought for a moment. "Wait, I don't think I want to know."

Tom rolled his eyes.

"We are all going to die and your telling me to get over it?" Bill asked.

"Um... Well..." Gustav stuttered.

"I'd never thought I'd die at 20. I mean it was only like however many years ago we got the band together and now we are going to die," Tom sighed.

"I think we're going to be saved," Georg said.

"By what?" Bill asked.

"I dunno. Like our Guardian Angels, or something."

"You believe in that weird junk?" Tom asked.

"I dunno. Maybe."

"Well if it's true, I'd like to meet my Guardian Angel. She's probably pretty," Tom said, getting lost in his own thought.

"Tom! We are going to die in 4 days and you're talking about girls!" Bill yelled.

"1. I'm not talking about _girls, _I'm talking about 1 girl. 2. There's always a time to talk about girls."

Bill pushed him.

"There's absolutely nothing to do. I'm so bored!" Gustav said.

"Fall asleep like you do in some of our interviews," Bill said.

"Well, you know, they don't care about me or Georg. They only care about you two. They amazing Kaulitz Twins!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Gustav," Tom said, in a very concerning voice.

They all bursted out laughing.

* * *

**In New York **

**(After School)**

"You know what? Tomorrow, I'm going to drive my Audi all over the field," Julia said, walking towards her car.

"We going to your house?" Kyra asked, Julia nodded.

"I'm going with Kyra!" Melissa shouted.

Kyra and Melissa got in Kyra's Lamborghini Murcielago. While, Kayla and Julia hopped in Julia's Audi R8.

They drove down to Julia's house, which wasn't far away and parked up by her barns. They walked down to Julia's house and started planning.

"Okay, move all the stuff on the table to the chest over there," Julia instructed as they were in her dining room.

They grabbed notebook paper and started to plan.

"So, Kayla and Mimi, you'll take my car, I guess, to NASA?" Julia asked.

"I like Kyra's car though!" Melissa whined.

"No!" Kyra said quickly.

"So, we're going to take the Audi to NASA, which is in Florida. So we'll be driving for a while," Kayla said.

"Yes, and we'll fly to Germany," Kyra said.

"Okay, we should get some rest," Melissa said.

"What the hell? It's only 4:30PM. Why do we need to sleep now?" Julia asked.

"I dunno, I'm tired."

"Okay, we'll run around and then go to sleep."

They went outside and ran a few laps around Julia's house. They came inside and passed out on the floor.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**By the way, this whole thing is something that my friends and I made up. The whole, we're going to kidnap Tokio Hotel. **

**Review, pretty please. **

**~Julia**


	2. To Germany!

**Yay! New Chappie! **

**Ugh being sick, not a good thing.**

***cough cough cough* **

* * *

**Julia POV**

I woke up with a splitting headache.

Ew. School. My last day of school. The last day to see everyone.

I saw Kayla and Melissa still sleeping. Kyra was where. I got and walked into the kitchen. There she was.

"Ready for school?" she asked.

"I guess. It's going to be sad, for me, though."

"Don't look at it like that way. Think about finally being with Tom. You've had a crush on him since forever."

"I know. You can meet Bill. We should wake them, and get going."

We walked into the living room, with glasses of ice and cold water.

"1... 2... 3!" We yelled and dumped the water on them.

"Aye Ye Aye!" Mimi yelled, I laughed. Kayla was shocked. We bursted out laughing.

"Come on you two. Last day of school," Kyra said.

About 10 minutes later, we left in my Audi and Kyra's Lambo. We had our bags with our clothes and everything in my car, since it was the one going to NASA.

Melissa and I went to History. That's where we caused a lot of trouble.

"But, the banana was being mean. It came up and attacked me. While my doggie ran into the street and now it dead!" Mimi whined and stomped her feet.

"But I want a cupcake!" I yelled.

"You two, to the office now!" Our American History teacher yelled.

We walked out, to English instead.

"Yo, yo, yo. Wazzup my home skillet butter biscuit?" Kyra asked as we walked in.

"Nothing much, yo," I said.

"What are you two doing in here?" Mr. English Dude asked.

"Talking, DUH!" Kayla yelled.

"I didn't think it was hard to comprehend," Mimi said.

We laughed. He got angry.

"Back of the room."

We all sat in the back of the room. I sat on my one leg.

After a while it got numb.

"Pssst.... Kyra!" I whispered.

"What?" she whispered back.

"My foot is numb."

"Hit it against the chair."

Well, I did. It hurt more than I expected.

"OW!" I yelled out.

"Is there a problem?" Melissa asked in a teachery tone.

"Yes, ma'am. My foot fell asleep and now it hurts." I responded.

"Well, go to the nurse."

I looked at Kayla and waved. "Hello, Miss Nurse."

"Hola. Now let me see your foot."

I put my foot on her desk.

"Mhm. It looks like you broke it. Go to the doctor," Nurse Kayla said.

I turned to Kyra. "Hello doc."

She grabbed my foot, almost making me fall out of my chair. Then she started hitting it, hard.

"Does that hurt?" she asked.

"Uh, yes it does!" I yelled.

"It's broken!"

The bell rang, we got up, laughing our asses off.

"To a subject, that I'm going to ditch," I said.

"Sammeee," Melissa said.

We walked into the cafeteria. We sat there forever. I had my iPod, Mimi was drawing random doodles and Kyra and Kayla were playing hangman.

"5th Period, my peeps," I said as the bell to move to 5th rang.

We walked into the locker room.

"I think I'm just going to bring my deodorant. Since we'll be on some planet, you never know how much you'll sweat," Mimi said.

I rolled my eyes. We walked out into the gym. Then, as instructed we went outside. Since we didn't change we were supposed to stay by the wall, but we ran over to our cars.

Everyone noticed. I hoped into the passenger's seat of the Lambo. I threw the keys to Kayla, waved goodbye to my wonderful car.

Kyra put the key in the ignition and started to drive around the field. We started to get chased by our gym teacher, I was laughing.

Out the exit we went to an airport. Kayla and Mimi were driving down to Florida. The have less then 72 hours. Oh god.

* * *

**~After a while and some sneakiness~**

"Kyra, when did you know how to drive a plane?" I asked.

"I don't."

I sat down in one of the seats and left Kyra do the flying.

Maybe about 3 hours later I heard her singing.

"Hello! The end is near. Hello! We're still standing here. The futures just begun, on the dark side of the sun!"

She walked over to me. I freaked out.

"Whose driving the plane?!?!?!!?" I yelled.

"Relax, it's on Auto-Pilot," Kyra said.

"How many more hours?"

"I dunno. I was going on like super speed before, I slowed it down now. Maybe like and hour or two."

"Okay. Can you please go back to the controls and what not, to make me feel safer."

She left. I felt the plane go fast. I'm going to die.

I looked around the plane. It was small. Maybe only 8 people could fit in it.

My eyelids were getting heavy. They closed and it all went down hill from then.

* * *

"JULIA!" Kyra yelled. I woke up.

"What?" I asked.

"3 Minutes! This better be their back yard!"

"WHAT? You can't land in their back yard!" I yelled.

"Oh well."

I felt us going down. I put my seat belt on and held on for my life.

I felt like a bum-bump and I knew we landed.

I walked by the exit, where Kyra put the stairs up so we could walk out. I ran out.

"I'm alive! It's a miracle!" I yelled.

* * *

**Bill POV**

We were at our house, that we kinda forgot about.

We heard a crash and someone yelling.

"I'm alive! It's a miracle!" A girl yelled.

"Different..." I said.

"Let's check it out," Tom said walking towards the door. Georg, Gustav and I followed him.

I walked into Gustav. They all stopped.

"Tom, what are you doing?" I asked. He was just standing there.

"My Guardian Angel's here," he said.

We pushed him out of the way to see a plane?

"Julia! Are you sure we're alive, 'cause I think I'm imaging that I'm seeing Tokio Hotel standing right there," the one girl, with brown hair, said. The other one, named Julia, was shocked.

"Oh Mein Gott. Kyra! You killed us! We only had three days to live and you killed us!" Julia yelled.

"You guys aren't dead," I said.

They were speechless. We walked over to them.

"You probably know who we are," Georg said. They nodded, slowly.

"Yea, but who are you two?" Tom asked.

"I'm Kyra and blondie over here is Julia. We came to save you," Kyra said.

"How?" Gustav asked.

"Well, Kayla and Melissa are breaking into NASA, so we can fly to the moon. Annnddd, we are huge Tokio Hotel fans."

"Who's your favorite out of us?" Tom asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well Kayla like Gustav and Mimi likes all of you. That's what she says, but she gots a crush on Georg. And well Julia here-" Julia cut her off.

"What? Are we just going to tell them our whole life story?" she snapped.

"Nooo, I'm just going to tell them that-" Once again Kyra was cut off.

"Don't say anything stupid."

"Fine. Uhm, well we need to get going soon," Kyra said to us.

We walked into our house, they followed. Kyra was going on some non sense, but Julia stayed quiet.

"Does she always stay this quiet?" I asked Kyra.

"Well, no. She just only talks to people she knows well. She doesn't really talk around the person she likes or just met. In this case, it's both," Kyra said.

I went into my room and I really had no clue what the hell was going on, so I just threw everything into a few suitcases.

"C'mon, Bill! We don't have much time left!" Kyra yelled.

"Ready?" Julia asked her as she got on the plane. Kyra nodded.

"Gustav or Georg, one of you needs to fly the plane. If I try to fly I'd be like 'A dolphin!', then Julia would be like 'Stupid thats a shark!', then I would be like 'I wanna pet it.' Then the plane would go down into ocean. We'd all be dead. Julia said if I kill us all, she's going to kill me. But you know that doesn't make any sense. We'd all be dead, then she'd kill me. ZOMG! Julia! You're a vampire! You never told me. How dare you. Ugh! I cannot believe my best friend would do this to me!" Kyra yelled.

"Kyra! Shut the F up!" Julia yelled.

"Okey!"

I sat in one of the seats on the left in the back. Kyra came over to me.

"This seat taken?" she asked.

"Nope," I said. She smiled and sat down.

Julia sat down in the window seat, in the front, on the right side. She put her earbuds in.

Tom sat behind her. I knew he wanted to sit next to her, but she didn't really seem interested.

I looked over at Kyra, who also had her iPod on. I sighed.

Gustav and Georg were in the front, piloting the plane. The plane took off some time ago.

I looked at Tom, who looked at me and shrugged. I glanced at Julia.

She was moving her hands to the beat of the music. Tom laughed. She turned around.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Tom laughed, again. "Whatcha listening to?"

"Music."

"Really?" he asked, being sarcastic. She nodded. "What band?"

Julia didn't respond, she just turned back around. Tom looked back at me.

"What'd I do?" he mouthed to me. I shrugged.

* * *

**Tom POV**

I don't think I did anything. I don't even know what was happening.

We were going to die soon, 2 random girls crash in our backyard, Gustav is flying a plane, this was so weird.

I finally got up from where I was sitting and sat next to Julia. She didn't look at me. I took her iPod.

iPod Touch, nice. I looked at the very familiar album cover. She looked at me. I smiled.

"You've been listening to us the whole time?" I asked. She nodded, slowly. I looked through the iPod. She took it back.

"What?" I asked.

"My iPod," Julia said.

I could hear Kyra blabbing away to Bill.

"If there's only going to be 8 people left, living, you're going to have to talk more than four words to me," I said.

"You count the words?" she asked.

"No, but there wasn't many words spoken."

"Yeah, I know."

Kyra came over and pulled Julia out of her seat.

She whispered something to her. Julia came back and sat back down.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said, keeping her eye on Kyra.

"Didn't seem like nothing."

"Its just Kyra being Kyra."

"Gustav! How much more time do you think?" Bill yelled.

"I think we're right over NASA..." Gustav said.

"I'd suggest you all put your seat belts on," Georg said.

I did, so did Julia. The plane was going down.

"Please don't crash," Julia said.

"I'm trying. You know its hard to drive a plane," Gustav said back.

"Well, I'm still surprised I didn't crash and kill us," Kyra said.

"We're going down. Get ready for a bumpy landing," Georg said.

Julia put her hand down on the armrest. I put mine on-top of hers.

"If we are going to die now, what's the last thing you'd say?" I asked.

"She'd say that she loves you," Kyra said. Julia shot her a death glare. Kyra smirked. "Had a crush on you, for a while."

Julia thought for a moment. Then she said. "I don't have a billion of pictures of him on my wall. Like you do, of Bill."

"What's happening?" I asked Bill.

"Uhm, I think they're trying to decide who's more stalkerish," Bill said.

"HEY!" Kyra yelled.

"Pull up! Nein! Watch out! No land there! Ah!" Georg yelled. Julia had horror written on her face.

"We'll be fine," I said.

"No! No! No! Nein! Nein! Your other left!" Georg yelled.

"Oh. Mein. Gott. This sounds hilarious, while we're going to die," Kyra laughed.

We hit the ground. A harsh landing, I might add.

We landed in a park. People were staring at us.

"You know, everyone knows that we're all going to die, but they don't care," I said.

"I was kinda wondering that myself. We're the only people that are doing anything," Julia said.

"We're the only people that care," Kyra added.

"My question is, why are you guys saving us, again?" Bill asked.

"Well, there's a little thing called obsession. We couldn't let the loves of our lives die. I mean we'd die too, but no one likes us."

"That's us. The nobodies, emos, gothic freaks. Anything of that nature," Julia said.

We got up and headed off the plane. Of course we were stared at. How many times have you seen 6 people get off a plane, all under the age of 25? Not many.

"Now, we have to find Kayla and Mimi. Uhm look for a short one and a tall one that look like they're up to no good," Kyra said. A very familiar song started to play.

_There's no real love in you.  
There's no real love in you.  
There's no real love in you.  
Why do I keep loving you?_

"Julia! Your phone is ringing!" Kyra yelled/sang.

"I know." Julia said. She picked up. "Hello?"

We all listened in.

_"Where are you? We almost got caught! Come on we're waiting for you! Did you hear a plane just crashed in a local park?"_ the other voice said. Julia looked at us.

"If your all going to listen in, I'll put the speaker on."

_"JULIA!"_

"I'm here. That was our plane that crashed."

_"Oh, really? Cool. Did anyone die? Well, I really don't care about everyone. Are Tom and Georg alive?"_

"Yes. We all are. Glad to know you don't care if I'm dead or not."

_"But I'm talking to you."_

"I know."

_"Well, I meant out of the TH guys. Because Tom and Georg are the sexiest." _

We all laughed at that. Of course, the other voice didn't know she was on speaker.

_"Julia? Why'd I hear laughter of more than just you? Oh. My. God. You have me on speaker!"_

"Yes, I do. So, everyone hear has heard what you said."

_"If you don't mind, I'm going to crawl up in a corner and die. Here's Kayla." _

**(Okay. So the **_italics _**person was Melissa. The _italic underline _is Kayla.) **

_"Hey, Julia. Yea, I know I'm on speaker, so I won't say anything stupid." _

"Okay I will for you. Gustav-Lover! Tell Mimi not to die. Where are you? We're right outside of NASA," Julia said.

"HI JULIA!!!!" Melissa waved from a platform. Julia sighed.

"THANKS... NOW ALL OF FLORIDA KNOWS MY NAME!" she yelled back.

"BUT, I LIKE YOU NAME!"

"See, this is pretty much everyday of our lives. Oh and add a little Tokio Hotel Obsession in there," Kyra said.

"Yeah..." Julia agreed.

"Maybe, we should get going," Bill said.

"Okay!" Kyra shouted.

She ran/skipped towards the NASA building, Bill in tow. Gustav and Georg followed. That left me with Julia. We started walking. It was silence, for the most part.

"So, it is true? That you like me?" I asked.

"Maybe..." she said. "Maybe yes, maybe no, or maybe just maybe."

"English please. Or German. Which ever you prefer."

"I'm not saying anything else. I'm bound to say something stupid."

"C'mon, look at it this way. You're my Guardian Angel, you came to save me. Bill and Kyra are going to be together. The same with Kayla and Gustav and Melissa and Georg. So, what about us? Are we not meant to be together? Kyra said you've had a crush on me. So, why not? Only going to be 8 people living," I said.

"Well, uhm... I don't know..."

"Either a yes or a no. Can you not tell that I want to be with you, for you to be mine?"

"Yes," was all she said.

"Yes... to what?"

"You can find that out yourself," she laughed.

"Damn! Why are women so difficult?"

"It's more fun that way."

"So, its a yes?" I asked.

"Do you want it to be a yes?" Julia asked.

"Nooo. I've just been begging you for no reason," I said sarcastically.

"Okay."

"Yes, I want it to be yes."

"It's a yes then."

"Come on, Lovebirds! We're waiting for you! You can talk and do whatever else you want on the space shuttle!" Kyra yelled. "Just make sure the "whatever else" is not seen by the rest of us!"

"Maybe we should jog over there," I suggested. She nodded.

We jogged into NASA. Where the security was, I don't know. We ran up some stairs an boarded the space shuttle.

"Whose driving the plane?" Julia asked.

We all looked at each other. Great. We get this far and no one will drive the shuttle.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**I know its uber random, but I like it. **

**~Julia**


	3. ¿Mimi, Why Do You Have Silly Putty?

**Julia and Kyra here....Yeah...**

**Kayla wrote it...so yea...**

**Boredom sucks...**

**

* * *

**

**Kayla POV**

"Lets go!" Mimi shouted as we watched Julia wave goodbye to her car.

"Okay," I said. I got in the passenger seat, and Mimi got in the driver's seat. "What? NO! Get out!" I shouted at her. She was not driving.

"Ughhh...Fiiinnnee," she said reluctantly getting into the passenger seat.

I put the key in the ignition and we drove away from school.

"How long till NASA?" Mimi asked.

"13 Hours." I answered and sped down the road. Screw speeding tickets.

"Ugh." Mimi groaned, looking out the window. "O.o look at the pretty butterfly!"

_That would be Mimi_. "Good for you." I said and shook my head.

* * *

**Ten Hours Pass...**

Ten hour car ride so far with Mimi. I saw a sign that read 'Welcome to Louisiana'.

"Uh, oh. Thats not good," I said.

"What's wrong?"

"We're in Louisiana," I answered.

"Uh, oh," she said looking at the map.

"Mimi are you _sure _you're reading the map right?"

"I'm pretty sure." I looked over at her.

"Melissa!"

"What?"

"The map is sideways!" She's so stupid...

"Ooops," she said as she turned the paper back to normal position.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" I asked. It was going to take forever to get to NASA now.

"There's got to be an airport around here," she said. I could see one straight ahead.

"I guess we'll take a plane then."

**An Hour and A Half Passed On The Plane To Florida.**

Once we got to NASA we had to figure how to break in.

"How do we do this?" knowing Mimi, should would come up with something.

"Well, we could get silly putty to block the security cameras."

"Okay, how do we get silly putty?" She produced silly putty from her pocket. _Different... _"You carry silly putty around why...?" I asked her.

"You never know what will happen."

"Okay then..." I said. The security cameras were by the ceiling. Now we had to figure how to get them up there.

"Jump!" Mimi said.

"Can you jump that high?"

"No, I can throw it though."

She threw it **BAM!** Right on target. I saw an electrical box.

"Lets cut the wires," I suggested.

"That works too." Mimi produced a pocket knife and sliced all the wires. The power died.

"MIMI!"

"What?"

"You...The power is out!"

"Well, about that..."

We had to find our way to the rockets... Great... Mimi never really thinks before acting.

"This way, Kayla!" she shouted, grabbing my hand pulling me up some stairs.

"Why this way?" I asked.

"It's to the food..."

We went into a room, with food. Except, it was space food... You needed to add water.

Apparently, Mimi didn't know that... She opened a packet and ate it. Then, she spit it out.

"Yuck! What kind of food is that?" she asked.

"Space food," I said.

"Dammit. Lets just go to the rockets now."

We made our way to the space shuttles. They were outside. Okay then... Oh and we also had our bags.

"Let's call Julia," Melissa said, taking out her phone.

I didn't here the whole conversation.

"Here's the phone. They have you on speaker," Mimi said, giving me the phone.

"Hey, Julia. Yeah, I know I'm on speaker, so I won't say anything stupid," I said.

"Okay I will for you. Gustav-Lover! Tell Mimi not to die. Where are you? We're right outside of NASA," Julia said.

"HI JULIA!!!!!" Mimi shouted, waving to some people?

"THANKS... NOW ALL OF FLORIDA KNOWS MY NAME!" she yelled back.

"BUT, I LIKE YOU NAME!"

I sighed. The came and found us all boarded the shuttle, with their bags.

"So, whose driving?" Julia asked.

We all looked at each other. Great...

"I'll drive!" Mimi shouted.

"Hell no!" Kyra, Julia and I shouted.

"Fiinnneee. I won't. I'm not that much of a bad driver," Melissa replied.

"Yep, 'cause that's why none of us trust you. Even to drive a regular car. That's why I drove down here," I said.

"Well, I wasn't driving just reading directions."

"Which is why we went to Louisana! Then had to get a plane here."

Julia looked at us, like she was ready to kill us. Oh shit.

"So, I'm guessing my car is in Louisiana," Julia said.

"You've guessed correct," I said.

"I hate you two."

"You wouldn't be able to drive it anymore, anyways," Georg said.

"I know. But I still wanted to see it one last time."

"Awh, shit. Dammit. Fuck. That means my car's in New York," Kyra had a random outburst.

The guys stared at us.

"Does it matter? It was going to blow up anyway," Gustav said.

"It was an Audi r8 2010," Julia said.

"Dude, mine was a Lamborghini Murcielago RGT 2010. It took me forever to get that money," Kyra said.

"Nice cars," Tom said.

"Okay, I don't know if you know, but we're all going to die, soon. We just might want to get off this planet," I said.

"Sha-bam." Kyra said. Random?

"Hyper?" I asked.

"Bored," she corrected.

"You on a shuttle with Tokio Hotel and you bored?" Mimi questioned.

"It's not like we're doing anything interesting. Just sitting here arguing over who was going to fly, cars, and now boredom."

"She has a point," Julia said.

"Wow..." I said.

"Hey, maybe we should get going. This is just a suggestion, though," Bill said.

"I'll end this. Bill and I will..." Tom paused, then continued, "make Georg and Gustav drive or fly this shuttle."

"Why?" Georg asked.

"I don't feel safe driving it," Bill said.

"I don't think any of us want to drive it," Kyra said.

"What about you Tom?" Gustav asked.

"I'm staying back here, with my rescuer," Tom said. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you guys going out?" Mimi asked.

"Who?" Kyra asked, totally out of it.

"Tom and Julia. Oh, and you and Bill."

They all kinda looked away from each other.

"You know you all like each other!"

"Whatever you believe, Mimi," Kyra said.

What the hell? I don't know. I just don't know...

What the fuck? We were going to the moon, because the world was going to blow up any day now!

Oh my Gustav. This is going to be interesting... Definitely.

* * *

**Sucky chapter, I know. **

**What ca make the others better? Any ideas in general? **

**Thanks! Oh and Pwetty Pwease review. **

**~Julia**


	4. I Spy the Moon!

**A quick chapter. Enjoy. Don't kill me. **

**

* * *

**

Finally, after a lot of arguing they took off. Gustav was flying. Georg as co pilot.

"Let's play, I Spy!" Kyra suggested. They agreed.

"Whose first?" Tom asked.

"ME!"

"Fine, just get on with it," Julia said.

"I spy, with my little green hazel eyes, something pretty."

"Let me guess, Bill?" Kayla asked.

"Maybe..."

Julia laughed.

Kayla's turn. "I spy with my little eye, something crazy."

"MIMI!" Kyra and Julia shouted at the same time. Kayla nodded.

"I spy something black," Julia said.

"With your little eye?" Bill asked.

"No."

"Bill's hair? Bill's clothes? Bill's-" Kyra rambled.

"It has nothing to do with Bill!"

Mimi laughed. "You heart."

Julia pushed her. "No, my heart is not black, nor does it have a black hole."

"Oh. Oh. I know! Space!" Tom shouted.

"Yeah... Your turn."

"I spy something-"

"Julia!" Kyra shouted.

"What the hell? I didn't say anything..."

"Am I right...?"

"Well, no, maybe." He sighed. "Yes."

Kyra was just about the jump up and scream, but Georg came out first.

"We are landing on the moon. I repeat! We are landing on the moon!" he shouted. "Fasten your seat belts."

It was going to be a bumpy landing...

* * *

**Told ya it was gonna be quick. **

**I'm trying to update all -most- of my stories tonight. **

**~Julia**


	5. It's Only the Beginning

"HOLY *insert your choice of words here*! We're on the effing moon, IN SPACE! And oh great! Just kill me now!" Nobody was calm at all.

Lucky, for the eight of them, there was an abandoned space station, still stocked with food. As, somehow they managed to, Gustav and Georg docked in the space port, and they all got out safely without dying from lack of oxygen. This was how they'd spend the rest of their lives. NO one liked it. Some were consdering just dying. It was October 19th, offically, and they had just watched their beloved planet die. It was sad, and brought tears to their eyes.

Earth, where they were born and raised, with all their friends, was now gone.

"Guys, this is our new life," Gustav said. "It's not a life most of us would choose, but we are alive, are we not? We should make the best of this. Human kind has just been erased by a nuclear explosion and what do we have left? Four guys, four girls. German twins, two German guys, and four crazy messed up American girls."

"HEY!" Kayla yelled. "I'm Canadian, too!"

They managed to laugh at that.

Gustav cleared his throat. "As I was getting at... This isn't the end, it's a whole new beginning. _Forever today. Forever tonight. Reset your eyes, erase your mind I will never let you down. Join me forever now. Forever now!" _

Looking into it from a different perspective was all it took to get on board Tokio Hotel and the four American (and Canadian) girls.

* * *

**Yo, I'm so so so sorryyyy. **

**But, as I promised when school let out I would update more. School got out Monday and I'm really happy and ready to post more chapters and finish some stories. Thank you all for being a wonderful group of Tokio Hotel fans and readers. I love you!**

**Julia**


End file.
